


who the hell keeps their window open in the middle of winter?

by osamumiyairl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, implied SakuAtsu, literally just pure fluff, they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osamumiyairl/pseuds/osamumiyairl
Summary: School is cancelled because of the cold weather, so you know what that means! Going to visit your boyfriend's house despite the weather.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	who the hell keeps their window open in the middle of winter?

**Author's Note:**

> Used one of those prompt websites for this and just fell in love with it y'know. Also props to my awesome friends Bats on discord for the beta read B)

It was another frigid winter morning. Due to the weather, school had been cancelled. Though that didn’t stop Rintarou from visiting the twins. Specifically, his boyfriend Osamu. He had been close with both the twins ever since last year, but had “accidentally” taken a liking to the more mellow of the two. 

As Rintarou walked towards their house, he kept his gloved hands stuffed into his pockets. School was definitely cancelled for a reason, it was way too cold and dangerous. He still wanted to see Osamu though, so he trudged through the deep snow. His hair stuck to his forehead, getting that weird feeling of being freezing and hot at the same time. 

Rintarou disliked winter, mainly for this reason. Sure, sometimes school would get called off, but was it really worth it? How come he could be so cold and still sweaty at the same time? He hated it. Still wouldn’t stop him from visiting Osamu though. 

Finally, after what felt like an hour (which was really only 10 minutes), he arrived at the house. Rintarou looked up at the window of Osamu’s room and smiled. He pulled his hands out of his coat’s pockets and bent down. He grabbed a bit of snow and packed it into a snowball. He aimed for the window, hoping to hit it to get Osamu’s (or Atsumu’s) attention. He threw it at the window, his eyes going wide as it sailed through the window frame. The window was wide open, the mesh screen missing, allowing the snowball to go straight into Osamu’s room. Rintarou sucked in air through his teeth, waiting for some kind of reaction.

He did not need to wait long because shortly as it went inside, it was followed by a startled scream. Rintarou couldn’t help but laugh at the scream, looking back up at the window when he saw Atsumu rush up to it. 

“Yer outta yer damn mind, Suna!!” The other twin yelled out, the side of his face covered with snow. Rintarou laughed even harder, still laughing when Atsumu had slammed the window shut, followed by him yelling inside. He was able to make out what he said due to how loud Atsumu really was. 

“SAMU, GO GET THE DOOR!”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

“IT’S YER BOYFRIEND!”

Then the yelling stopped. Rintarou went up the door and heard someone running down the stairs and unlocking the door quickly. He smiled once he was met with Osamu. It was obvious he had gotten up not so long ago. His hair was a mess and it looked like he was in the middle of eating some food. His mouth was stuffed with something and a few crumbs were on his cheek. Osamu’s words were muffled as he tried to speak past the food; he covered his mouth with a hand, hurriedly swallowing before he spoke again.

“Rin? Why’re you here?” He questioned, moving over to let his boyfriend in. “Like, I’m not complainin’, but isn’t it cold out?”

Rintarou shuffled inside and slipped off his gloves and coat. He kicked off his boots and set all the apparel next to the small bench near the door. “Wanted to see you,” he said, smiling at his boyfriend as he went and shut the door. He then leaned over and kissed the other on the cheek gently. Osamu gave him a confused smile, gesturing towards the door, “Ok, yeah, but it's super cold out,” Osamu reached his hand out to cup the side of Rintarou’s face, “See? Yer freezin’. C'mon in.”

Osamu led Rintarou up the stairs, immediately moving to the kitchen. There sat his half eaten sandwich that he made not so long ago. He figured that’s what he must’ve been eating when he answered the door for him. Osamu shuffled back over to the sandwich and took a large bite out of it, like it was his last meal ever. Rintarou chuckled and kissed him on the cheek just as Atsumu walked by. The other rolled his eyes and did a fake, overexaggerated gag. Once Osamu was finished with his bite of the sandwich, he stuck his tongue out at his twin.

“How would you feel if I brought over Sakusa, huh?” Atsumu said in a mocking tone. 

“You know he wouldn’t even step in here. Besides, Rin came over himself,” Osamu argued back with a huff, “Plus it was just a kiss, yer overreacting,” He finished before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

“Yeah, shut up Atsumu,” Rintarou remarked with a smirk, causing the overdramatic blonde to gasp and put a hand on his chest. He snickered, looking back over at his boyfriend, who’s full attention was on the sandwich he was eating. “You know this is MY house you’re at, right?” Atsumu spat playfully, causing Rintarou to roll his eyes. “Yeah, but it's also Osamu’s and I’m sure he doesn’t mind me telling you that.” Osamu probably would've laughed at that if his face wasn’t stuffed with food right now. Atsumu let out a huff of annoyance and marched off to their shared room. Rintarou figured they would just be on the couch then, since their parents conveniently weren’t home. 

Rintarou slipped past the kitchen counter and moved into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the tv. He flipped through the channels, seeing if there was something they could watch together when Osamu was finished eating. 

It seemed like ages he spent scanning the channels when Osamu finally came to the living room and sat next to Rin. Immediately, Osamu leaned over onto his boyfriend, attempting to get into a comfortable position. Rintarou wrapped an arm around him to pull the other closer. “Anything good on TV?” Osamu asked. “Nothing really, just some stupid Hallmark movies.”

“Why are they still playing those? It's like, February.”

“No idea, plus they all kinda suck.”

“Yeah”

They shared a moment of silence.

“Wanna watch one?”

“Hell yeah.”

Rintarou chuckled and flipped onto the Hallmark channel. End credits rolled on the screen. Guess they’ll just sit through the commercials and watch the next one. Osamu let out a small yawn, still a little groggy from getting up under an hour ago. Rintarou figured Osamu wouldn’t be able to sit through the movie, but he kept it on anyway. Instead they could fall asleep together while watching it.

Not even 20 minutes went by and now they were both laying down on the couch, Osamu passed out on top of Rintarou. He found it hard to keep his eyes open himself from the warmth of Osamu on top of him and how boring this movie was. Eventually Rintarou was passed out on the couch with Osamu as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it :p this is my first haikyuu fic so hopefully i make more, idk.


End file.
